Grassed in Hell
by KRTomswag
Summary: Falling, falling, falling. Thats how it all started. Annabeth and Percy's survival in Tartarus. They find old friends and meet new friends. Percy manages to get them all out, but meets an unexpected twist. Grassed means Betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

Grassed in Hell

Chapter 1

One hour, at least that's what Annabeth's watch said. Oh right sorry let me help you catch up on what was going on,

…One hour earlier…

I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon –god of the sea and earth shaker-, Hero of Olympus, destructor of Kronos, and Annabeth's boyfriend, yea I guess I should stop rambling and get to the point. Annabeth had just been pulled down to Tartarus and I did what any other son of the sea who had lost his memory and had just been reunited with his girlfriend who was falling into hell, literally, would have done, I grabbed a shield, a crate full of drachmas, my bag with water, nectar and ambrosia, then uncapped my sword and jumped in after her. Ok so now I know where she gets the nickname seaweed brain from. I hate how my fatal flaw is loyalty.

I forced my body into a diving position and descended at a quicker rate. I had just caught a glimpse of her silhouette when I decided to use my telepathy to call Grover.

_Hey G-man you there? _I thought.

_Percy? Thank goodness you are alive__**. **_He replied

_Yea well how's it going?_

_Good, good, how's the quest going?_

_Good, good, I just jumped into Tartarus to save Annabeth, actually I'm f-_

_YOU WHAT!? HOW?!_

_CHILL! As I was saying I'm falling as I'm communicating with you. I jumped to save her as Arachne pulled her down. Anyways it's been like five minutes and I'm fine I can see Annabeth now and I'm about to reach her. _

_Don't die on me Percy! _

_I don't plan on it I'll bring her back safely, I just want you to tell my dad, Athena, and Chiron, I don't want anyone else finding out until after the war._

_Ok Percy be safe._

_I'll do my best_.

…Back to the present…

So here I am falling with Annabeth into Hell. I managed to catch up to her and hugged her, she was trembling, so to calm her down I kissed her. It took her a minute but she kissed me back. The kiss intensified through every second until we needed air, but then she held me tighter and pressed our foreheads together. I guess I'm that good of a kisser.

"Best kiss ever?" She asked.

"Under the circumstances, Yes" I replied forcing a smile.

It's funny how even when we are falling to hell, she can still crack a beautiful smile. I wish I had her confidence.

"So um… are you cold?" I asked, taking off my jacket. Oh my god, I am stupid.

Annabeth's POV

Did he really just ask that? Well I was feeling a bit chilly so I said accepted it giving him a warm hug. Gods he was cute when he acted stupid, well maybe not acting but… you know what I mean.

THUMP "AGHHHHH!" a voice shouted. Then I remembered, Arachne was right in front of us. Shit! (Sorry for the language). **A/N: Rated T for a reason.**

"Hold on tight wise girl" He said before turning us so I was on top.

THUMP! CRACK! Oh no!

"Percy!" I yelled getting off of him.

"I'll be fine, just drip some water on my head and I'll heal" He whispered struggling.

I did as he told me and soon he was up on his feet. We scanned our surroundings, everything was dark except for an illuminated sign that read _Welcome to Tartarus, to your left are the depths of Tartarus, and to your right are the Doors of Death_. We started walking to our right, we got about 15 paces from the sign when a screeching voice shouted,

"Not so fast daughter of Athena! We have some unfinished business to attend to."

Oh shit!

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it. Things will get more into detail as the story progresses but I needed this to open everything. A little bit about myself, I am a guy, I am interested in girls, football (soccer), my favorite team is Manchester United, I'm from the Dominican Republic (shares the island with Haiti), I am 50% Dominican and 50% English. I welcome all reviews and appreciate criticism. I hate insulting people so if I do it is because I am either A: getting bullied for another year, or B: someone insults me or curses unnecessarily. If you say my grammar sucks, well you are wrong, I am great with grammar. I hate other people who don't care about grammar and the dialogue… UGH! Horrible! So yes I like to receive ideas and I just want to know, who do you guys want to see in this story? (Only of the PJO and HOH characters). If you think I should make it longer I will take it into consideration, I already am trying to get to about 1000-1300 words per chapter, but you have to understand I am a high school sophomore who takes all advanced courses, I start school on Monday. Plus I play football (soccer) outside of school, trying to get into the school team so please wish me luck. So yea I am a pretty busy guy. I can promise that I'll try my best to update once or twice a week. Please, I appreciate it if you guys don't swear when you review unless it's funny, I don't enjoy cursing while conversing unless it is a joke. So this is KRTS (you can refer to me this way) signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

Grassed in Hell

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

So, the dark abyss of hell, a screeching voice, and my girlfriend. Am I forgetting anything? I hope sure hope not.

"Annabeth did we forget anything?" I asked in a cool and relaxed manner.

I turned to Annabeth hoping for a reply. I couldn't really see her so I fetched a flashlight from my back and shined it on her face. I was shocked pupils dilated, she didn't move, not even a blink, touched her neck to check her pulse her heart beat was through the roof. She was as white as Tide To Go (amazingly I had one in my bag), she was scared, but of what?

"Annabeth?" I said trying to get her attention.

"You will die by my hand young demigoddess!" the voice screeched. This time it was closer, much closer than I would want it to be.

I couldn't quite recognize whose voice it was, but I knew I heard it before. Think Percy! THINK!

Oh right, we were pulled down hear by a giant, human eating, half spider, half something else, creature. Arachne.

I pulled on Annabeth's arm once, twice, thrice. Her pupils started to return to normal.

She winced, but she followed me as we snuck behind what seemed like a boulder of some sort. Loud footsteps could be heard not so far away.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" I asked holding her against my chest.

I could feel her trembling as she tightened her grip on me. Her pupils had returned to normal, her heartbeat slowed, but she seemed weakened. Why?

"I… a… am… b… bet… better." She stuttered out.

Something was up, I needed to get it out of her. But I couldn't make her feel inferior for doing so, her ego would not allow her to give in.

So I began, "Look Annab-"

BAM! I was smacked across the floor. It felt like a fishing boat ramming into a yacht, which rammed into a Panamax ship which rammed into me. How do I know how that feels you might ask, I took a trip with Annabeth last summer and that is exactly what had happened. Stupid hellhounds!

Back to the present, Arachne had just smacked me across the room leaving me in pain. She mut have been three stories tall, because she quadrupled my height, and I'm six feet tall. She turned towards Annabeth and picked her up by the neck forcing a scream out of her. Annabeth's face turned red, oxygen quickly escaping from her body, somehow I could feel the life being sucked out of her. Then I lost it, all control, everything that made me sane, it all disappeared. This sudden rage made my mind go ballistic. My desire to kill was overcoming the little reason I possessed. I couldn't let her die, I was going to kill Arachne. A strange aura surrounded me, a shade of every color surrounded me. I realized what had happened, all the gods had given me their full blessing. This was going to be interesting.

Unsheathing Riptide, I sprung into the air and slashed at Arachne's back with full force. She screeched in pain but managed to remain upright. I jumped onto her, what I presumed to be, shoulder and slashed at her neck, leaving a trail of golden ichor leaking out of the gash, she began to sway awkwardly and dropped Annabeth on top of a spider web she must have created before our fight. As she began to fall, as if by instinct, I leaped onto her forehand and violently slashed her face with Riptide, my eyes closed for some reason. I must have slashed at her at least 10 times, when she stopped moving, I plunged Riptide deep into her.

When I opened my eyes my sword had multiple inscriptions. One for each god, the sword flickered 13 different strikes of 13 different colors, the most impressive was dad's his was a trident logo on the hilt of the blade, it reminded me of Atlantis, it made me wonder if I'd ever see it again. When I traced my finger over the inscription, my sword turned into a trident, when I traced it over the owl, it turned into a tablet of knowledge (I knew this because of the owl logo set as the screen saver), when I traced it over the lightning bolt, and Zeus' master bolt appeared right in my hands. This is so cool.

I returned riptide into its original form and sheathed it back into its pen form. I walked over to where Annabeth was dropped on to. Seeing the mesmerized look on her face forced a smile on mine. I had a feeling I was going to have a hard time explaining.

She regained her posture but couldn't seem to find the right thing to ask. After a minute she managed to put her thoughts in place.

"How?" was all she could come up with.

"I promise you wise girl, as soon as I find out you will be the first to know." I replied, adding a little mystery in my words.

Annabeth's POV

What the hell just happened? How the hell did it happen? How, how, how?

"How?" I asked.

_Seriously Annabeth is that the best you can come up with? _I thought to myself.

I mean I just saw Percy take down Arachne without breaking a sweat, how? And his aura, what was up with that? And his sword, how did he do that? And Poseidon's trident, Mom's tablet, Zeus' master bolt. WHAT!

I didn't pay attention to his answer, but then I snapped back to reality and hugged him. He hugged me back and I felt warm in his embrace.

_Snap out of it Annabeth!_ I thought to myself. What the hell I'll just make sure to report this as a necessary trust keeping embrace.

After about a minute, he pulled away and planted a soft kiss on my lips, the odd thing is, his kisses normally tasted like salt, this one tasted like salt, wine, lipstick, death, fire, lightning, newspapers, deer, mail, sunlight, cereal, home, and love (let's just say that I have played spin the bottle at camp before and had a little taste of everything). Strange that I liked his beautiful lips pressed against mine with no sense of insecurity.

_ANNABETH!_ Oh shut up self-conscience!

Then he shocked me with what he said next,

"Shall we my lady?" he said sticking out his arm and fixing his posture. Percy has never been one to use fancy talk but I liked the sudden change in attitude was appealing.

I locked arm with him and we walked along towards the direction Percy was taking me. I don't know why but instead of feeling scared or mystified, I was actually feeling safer. We have nothing to worry about anymore. I smiled.

Well at least Luke and I don't.

**A/N **

**So what did you think, good, bad, so-so? Interested to find out more? Stay tuned to find out. Criticism and ideas are appreciated. NO UNNECESSARY PROFANITY! I got a PM which was rather rude but I did not mind until profanity was used. Will not update for a week or so due to baseline exams but I'll try to squeeze one in on Sunday next week. Manchester United play this Sunday so tune in to any sports channel you have that shows the British Premier League and look them up, it's bound to be a fantastic game. So yea thank you guys for reading on, this is KRTS signing off.**


End file.
